guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gordon Ecker
Archive RFA Just letting you know that Nog64 has nominated you for adminship. If you're interested in the position, you'll need to indicate your acceptance here Project:Requests for adminship/Gordon Ecker. Cheers. --Dirigible 12:00, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Yay he accepted ^_^ [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 19:28, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks. -- Gordon Ecker 20:00, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Welcome aboard, sysop. :) —Tanaric 20:19, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Grats, man! -Auron 20:21, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Welcome aboard! --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:31, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::Welcome! -- (gem / talk) 20:37, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Good to have you 'on the team'. :) --Rainith 20:47, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Congrats, look forward to seeing you shake things up ;) --Xasxas256 00:47, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Grats. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:43, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well, they are a little late in coming, but congratulations. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 18:07, 3 April 2007 (CDT) I suggest using the 'rollback' button to quickly revert vandalism. :) -- (gem / talk) 02:52, 3 April 2007 (CDT) completely missed this, damn! good luck gordon! :D — Skuld 16:28, 13 April 2007 (CDT) User:Nog64/Skill Modifiers Quick Reference If you're not busy, I would really like if you head over there and gave any feedback on this. The major concern I have with it that you could help out with is whether or not the format should stay like that or be like a regular quick reference.--Nog64Talk 18:06, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Sp? All these different NPC articles you've created, are they spelled that way in-game? Maybe this is a Canadian/American spelling difference, but it's spelled "mercen'a'''ry" where I live. - 'Krowman' (talk • ) 02:33, 16 April 2007 (CDT) We (sadly) follow American english. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 02:34, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I just checked again, it's spelled mercenary in-game. -- Gordon Ecker 03:04, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :What happens if you cap the shrine, your Mercenary dies, you lose the shrine, then re-cap. Do you get another Mercenary? I haven't really noticed. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:08, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::They die whenever the shrine goes neutral and respawn whenever someone caps the shrine. I believe they also respawn after a while if the shrine doesn't change hands, but I'm not sure. -- Gordon Ecker 03:11, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::K ty. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:14, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Hard mode http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Hard_mode&curid=87252&diff=812266&oldid=809885 You were saying, at the time, that details were tentatively scheduled to be released the wednesday after you wrote that. Just in case you were wondering. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:50, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah. The thing about more information being released on hard mode is from this chat log, but don't remember where I got the date from. -- Gordon Ecker 23:05, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Mind if i copy that "Stop, Hammertime!" userbox? I get a little laugh out of that every time I see it. User boxes I can give you credit of course. Ni. 22:03, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Sure. -- Gordon Ecker 22:08, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Vandalism A user, who is currently logged off has vandalized my talk page because he thinks he is funny. Could you please reverse it? Here is his ip:74.92.251.34 I also think his userpage is User:Black Mage Zammorak Please stop my "friend from doing such bad things to my hard work I put in on my user page 74.92.251.34 12:08, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Done. -- Gordon Ecker 18:55, 23 April 2007 (CDT) unsigned please remember to subst out unsigned templates, otherwise the database will suffer transcluding them on every page load. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:14, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Okay, I'll try to remember that in the future. -- Gordon Ecker 20:35, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just checked the template's what links here list, and it's included nearly 300 times. If this has a significant impact on server resources, a mass replacement would be a good bot task. -- Gordon Ecker 22:05, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Computer trouble Currently, my PC is dead or dying, so I will not have regular computer access until it gets fixed or replaced. -- Gordon Ecker 23:33, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Aw... [[User:Solus| Solus]] 23:47, 28 April 2007 (CDT) __NOEDITSECTION__ You could use something like this :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 23:53, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Fortunately, I appear to have overestimated the problem. I assumed the worst because I've had my current PC for 4~5 years. Anyway, my computer is up and running again. -- Gordon Ecker 01:20, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Wootness :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:19, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :And I had more computer problems over the weekend. It turns out the power supply was failing. I got a replacement and now everything is fine. -- Gordon Ecker 21:39, 14 May 2007 (CDT) bannin Just thought I'd drop in, haven't posted much on your talk page of late. In regards to 81.206.214.63, I probably wouldn't bother banning them myself. Blanking is often just someone testing something and since Skuld wrote "quit it" on their talk page the person hasn't done anything further. Although DNS stuff suggests the IP belongs to a single user I'd probably just let it go, it's the kind of once off vandalism you'll see from an IP address who never comes back to the site. Banning a user is at admin discretion but I just thought you were little too harsh, you've probably seen admins (and sometimes users) leaving these kind of notes on our talk pages before, we all check up on each other ;) Also while I'm checking up on you, why doesn't ranger hero have Magebane Shot? I mean BHA is good but Choking Gas isn't cool any more! :P --Xasxas256 00:55, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :I guess it was excessive. I was patrolling candidates for banning. Removing the notice didn't seem appropriate, as the two separate blankings made vandalism appear more likely than an accident, and I misinterpreted Skuld's "quit it" comment as an affirmation of Stevo101's placement of the ban template due to the timestamp (although examining the history indicates that Skuld's comment was added about a minute before the ban template rather than about 3 hours after). I've changed my preferences to display CDT in the logs to prevent the same mistake in the future. By the way, how do you unblock someone? It's not in the . -- Gordon Ecker 01:49, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hey no dramas, I think people are a bit too quick to put on Ban templates instead of politely pointing to the Sandbox. To unblock, go to and hit unblock. Test it on me if you want, I'm knocking off work now! --Xasxas256 02:04, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::I can't believe I missed that :D. -- Gordon Ecker 02:15, 2 May 2007 (CDT) I would have banned him, editing skill templates plays havok with the caching from what I understand; and you can hardly called blanking all the text on a page (and not looking like he was stopping) "testing". — Skuld 02:27, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Anyway, if it was intentional vandalism, the user is on a fixed IP and the user does the same thing in the future, both the block and their previous edits will be in the logs, and if the user is on a variable IP we can't really do anything. -- Gordon Ecker 02:42, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ULC GW:ULC does not apply to specific sets of armor, since they're called "Blah-blah Armor" in game. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:25, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :They're called "Blah-blah ", and the update notes use armor rather than Armor. -- Gordon Ecker Gordon Ecker 01:31, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::Having just briefly seen the armour name change game update note as the massive move log, isn't it worthwhile keeping the old names as redirects in case someone looks up the previous names? If I'm on the wrong track I'm sorry but I just had a quick look before I knock off work, which is now :) --Xasxas256 02:03, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::I'm keeping the original names as redirects. I'm only deliting the redirects from the gallery subpages. -- Gordon Ecker 02:06, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah makes sense, I didn't want to hang around after work on a Friday to check what you were doing so I thought I'd just give you a message. Have a good weekend when it finally starts for you, you backwards American? Are you a Yank? You need to fill in Project talk:Administrators so I know what the appropriate insult for you is! --Xasxas256 02:11, 25 May 2007 (CDT) wait but the first moves you made have Armor not armor... move em again or screw em?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 02:26, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :I started using armor instead of Armor because I noticed that Bexor was doing it, and that it should be armor rather than Armor based on GW:ULC and the update notes. I'll get back to the earlier ones named Armor once I'm done with the rest of them, assuming no one beats me to it. -- Gordon Ecker 02:31, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::I'm done for tonight. I believe all the names are up to date, although some most still capilalise armor. I'll continue tomorrow if someone doesn't beat me to it. -- Gordon Ecker 03:46, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::I laugh at those fools from the official wiki. They haven't even started this lol. Good work. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 04:06, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Fools like, er, Bexor and Gordon Ecker for example? :D --'Snograt' talk here 13:23, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::::For the most part, the most prolific editors there are also significantly prolific editors here. It's funny how that works. —Tanaric 13:37, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Indeed, these are people on a mission, and my hat goes off to them. If I only had the time (and skill) :) -'Snograt' talk here 13:57, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'll be out for a couple of hours. I'll finish the Warrior and Ranger ULC moves when I get back. -- Gordon Ecker 21:58, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Okay, all of the renamed Prophecies sets have been moved to their new names and converted to lowercase. I'll leave the Ascended / Elite Factions armor sets and the case for armor that hasn't been renamed to the bots. -- Gordon Ecker 02:53, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Hmmm. All? Monk armor still exhibits a mixture of both. I'm mid-way through fixing the broken links to existing ones, but I don't want to bring the rest inline with gw:ulc until the pages they linked to are moved. I'm putting { {move} } tags on them in the meantime. --BlueNovember 11:47, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Sorry, all of the Prophecies sets whose names have been changed have been moved to the new names and converted to lowercase. -- Gordon Ecker 19:56, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Delete armor Hi. Most people didn't edit the page that link to the old name. Now you deleted all those page without checking if they linked to somewhere. Many link were broken this way.—'├ Aratak ┤' 20:59, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :I've only been deleting the gallery subpages and the talk page redirects. -- Gordon Ecker 21:01, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::And those page have link to them like Assassin Ancient Armor/Female have still have 2 pages that link to it.—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:02, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::Sorry, I'm checking for links now. -- Gordon Ecker 21:04, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Corsair Guild Lord I tried to confirm the skills of a Corsair Guild Lord with a SoC. It doesn't work. The game doesn't consider it as a boss. As you are the one who changed the article from monster to boss, any objection I change it to monster ? Thanks. --Uber Any 13:33, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :I don't have any objection. -- Gordon Ecker 20:19, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :: Done. --Uber Any 04:06, 5 June 2007 (CDT) are they there forever? Are they functioning like that in game or is it only the text description still. If its just the text description, the pages should not be modified yet. -- Xeon 22:38, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm testing it right now ... -- Gordon Ecker 22:44, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think there is just mass confusion atm, it seems to be a test site leak from reading game update talk. -- Xeon 22:46, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::The changes to Fast Casting have not taken effect. -- Gordon Ecker 22:48, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Neither have the changes to Spawning Power. -- Gordon Ecker 22:58, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::As I said on the update talk page long ago, they were just taken from alpha. Pages shouldn't have been changed besides the update article since it's pretty clear they would fix the problems. --Fyren 00:13, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::I think we should still have a note to aknowledge that the in-game description is currently wrong. -- Gordon Ecker 00:42, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::It was reverted... -- Xeon 00:44, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Okay, I'll revert the relevant articles on the official wiki if someone hasn't beaten me to it. -- Gordon Ecker 00:47, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Userbox "This user believes that recruiting... ...ANet agrees with 'me." It's not a big thing, but I just can't avoid to note it. Do you intentionally switch to first person 'view' in the last sentence, or do you actually mean him, like this: ... ANet agrees with '''him? Yaki 08:39, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :It was an overlight, I just fixed it, thanks for pointing it out. -- Gordon Ecker 23:01, 11 June 2007 (CDT) eyes in cantha Could you correct the wording in the game updates/20070524 note you just changed because I can't tell if it is supposed to say that those guys do still craft eyes or were the only guys who used to and don't craft them anymore. Because if they still do, then doesn't that mean that you can craft eyes in canthna? Even though Poki just changed the words, it still doesn't read right and I'm not sure what the actual case is. Thanks.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:47, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, I originally intended to write "crafters who used to craft eyes now craft Auras instead", however the elite armor crafters, who did not craft Elementalist headgear earlier, also craft Auras, so I changed the wording, but I forgot to proofread it. The note has been corrected. -- Gordon Ecker 19:03, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Those two crafters only list Sin and Rit armor. Do they make ele armor? Project:Armor crafting project hasn't caught up to this stuff yet lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:10, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::No. I guess I also could've phrased it "Canthan crafters no longer craft Eyes, all Canthan crafters who craft Elementelist armor will now craft Auras". -- Gordon Ecker 19:15, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::That makes way more sense. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:21, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Which crafters in Cantha used to sell eyes anyway? I'm fairly sure they all only sold auras.. - BeXor 09:37, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :I think it was the ones who crafted Ascalon, Tyrian and Krytan armor. -- Gordon Ecker 17:46, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think I'm just remembering wrong, according to the Elementalist headgear article, which was last updated well before the patch, Eyes are only available in Prophecies and Nightfall. -- Gordon Ecker 17:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, I got confused because Monks, Necromancers and Mesmers get generic Prophecies headgear from the Ascalon, Tyrian and Krytan armor crafters, and Rangers get generic Prophecies headgear from the Ascalon and Tyrian armor crafters, I'll remove the note. -- Gordon Ecker 17:55, 16 June 2007 (CDT) User 203.206.26.29 Hey, thanks for banning that fool. You should know however that this is most likely the same individual as , who posted the exact same stuff on the Gwen article. He is a returning vandal. I would suggest a longer ban. --Macros 21:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :"Permanent" is a great deal longer. Funniest part is, he even had the hide to ask why he was blocked.~Nahka~ 21:39, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think that guy got pwnfaced in-game. I hope it was by me. :p --8765 21:41, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::Unfortunately, according to APNIC the 203.206.26.29's ISP is from iiNet, a variable-address ISP. I think 203.206.26.29 is a copycat, as the 71.81.240.46 is registered with Charter Communications, a North American ISP, and iiNet is an Australian ISP. -- Gordon Ecker 21:47, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh, ok then. Though Auron mentioned on 71's talk page that "this isn't the first time LLJK has vandalized articles." Does he mean he thinks a guild is organizing these vandals? --Macros 21:53, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Factions skills and signet of illusions Are you able to test out signet of illusions with any of the Factions skills? If you can either provide a table like you did for the Nightfall skills, I can probably figure out how to calculate the progressions. From the incomplete table you put up and the progressions people manually added, I figured out how to calculate the Nightfall progressions, but since the Factions titles are from 1-12, it's probably slightly different. --Fyren 12:44, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Not yet, but I'm working on it. -- Gordon Ecker 16:05, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::I'm about halfway there. -- Gordon Ecker 02:12, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::Well, I think I figured it out (Talk:Title skills), but SoI would be able to verify. --Fyren 03:19, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I finally got it. I've filled out the Ether Nightmare data, and will fill out the Shadow Sanctuary data after the next set of ABs. -- Gordon Ecker 18:45, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::::The Shadow Sanctuary data is also filled out. -- Gordon Ecker 20:27, 20 June 2007 (CDT) thanks i have been reading alot of your comments and opinions on GW lore, particularily in relation to Grenth and Dhuum....good stuff..thanks :) Vanessa 13:25, 23 June 2007 (CDT) auras How come you put Auras in their own row for crafters like Ryoko? Is it because they are the only headgear that is teh same from all the Factions crafters? If thats the case, having it like that still seems kind of awkward. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:04, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :It's because they aren't part of any specific armor set. -- Gordon Ecker 00:04, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Armor Table I just wanna say great job on that table. Really helps people and makes the article look nice. 67.162.10.70 11:20, 3 July 2007 (CDT) lol, Too Slow I would have had that ban tag on that anons page before you actually banned him, but I was lagging. D: --Macros 05:03, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Using your quote on Guild Wars Wiki Hi, can i use your quote from Tormented Shield "They follow the naming convention of "Tormented Shield"." on guild wars wiki ? [[User:mindattack|'ĸıjı']] (♪. ) 15:46, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Yes. All my edits to GuildWiki are released under the GFDL, and can be used on Guild Wars Wiki. -- Gordon Ecker 16:31, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Thx Thanks for the deletes! - BeXor 23:24, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :No problem. -- Gordon Ecker 23:38, 9 July 2007 (CDT) E3 Video Hi Gordon. I posted on the discussion page about how I was wrong about Orr. Gaile confirmed on the forums that the man giving the presentation had made an error. http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Gaile_News#Clarification_of_E3_Messaging --RedFeather 21:47, 13 July 2007 (CDT) PvP Rewards page I noticed you removed the link to the Willcrusher page for the Willcrusher Staff entry, with the quite accurate note that they aren't the same item. I'm well aware of that, but as the main article indicates in the opening paragraph, all the tournament rewards are simple skin upgrades. Most of the links point to articles on the weapon type itself, with the understanding that people are clicking those links to see what things look like, not because they need to know the stats of the corresponding PvE items (Skins don't have stats, heh). Since Willcrusher has a unique appearance there is no category for that skin , just the page on the unique staff itself. Broken links on a page exclusively about skin changes serve no one very well; the image is everything in this case. -Gildan Bladeborn 15:26, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :Does an undyed Willcrusher Staff look exactly like The Willcrusher, or does it need to be dyed to match the corresponding unique item, like Luminescent Lanterns and Mallyx's Creation? -- Gordon Ecker 17:13, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Player response Gordon, why are you changing all the quests that I've cleaned up using the "Player response" when a single response is offered in a quest dialogue? Have been working on a large number of quests, correcting things like that, why undo it?? Check out here for further details. --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:16, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, while I was filling in the missing dialogue and fixing punctuation, I also combined multiple intermediate dialogue entries from a single conversation into a single conversation tree, and replaced "player respons" with "Accept" for consistancy because the dialogue options labelled "Player respons" use the same icons as the conversation icons labelled "Accept". I was not intentionally going against formatting. -- Gordon Ecker 22:44, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Vandal Don't forget mister 71.81.240.46, he needs a block too. He just got off the month you gave him last time :/ --Gimmethegepgun 22:33, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for pointing that out. -- Gordon Ecker 17:22, 9 August 2007 (CDT) gwen userbox psst.. gwen is not a pirate, she is a mesmer! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 06:14, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :She could be a pirate Mesmer. :D -- Gordon Ecker 17:21, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Ooze Check the Recent Changes list and do your admin magic, please.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 02:52, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :/clap. That was almost fun while it lasted, and I don't envy your job. Well, still ''want your job, but don't envy it. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:57, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Thank you! -Phydeaux 02:58, 22 August 2007 (CDT) One more: user:74.113.137.193. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:59, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Thanks a lot, Gordon. That could've sucked really hard had no admin shown up.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 03:02, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Vandalism I wonder why everyone insists on vandalizing YOUR page? --Gimmethegepgun 16:29, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :He is cool? 62.45.157.206 16:47, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ban? Should we perma-ban User:XisdedOne? He has not made one single contribution to this wiki that wasn't vandalism or offensive.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:04, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :He's been blocked for two weeks. I'd prefer to leave permabans to more experienced admins for now. -- Gordon Ecker 23:19, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::K thank you. He was really starting to get annoying.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:19, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::How ironic that his comment of "no more editing" was replied too with "you have been banned for two weeks". This guy seems to maybe have some experience with editing, but from Wikipedia by the sounds of it. Here's hoping he cools down in two weeks and starts helping out. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:33, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Regardless of his comment of no more posts, had I been on, I would've also banned him for his repeated GW:NPA violations alone. Dagnabit ... another admin got to another one before me! --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:37, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Nifty trick; ban the other admins first, then go nuts on the offender while the other admins are busy unblocking themselves. Then make some sort of anti-banning wall around yourself before the revenge comes in. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:20, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Interestingly admins (sysops) can ban other admins but that admin can then unban them self, so it's not really very useful! Also those drop down boxes make banning way too simple now, you don't even have to think of a creative reason any more! --Xasxas256 00:54, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yes, I've heard about that unbanning thing (Krowman mentioned a situation where he banned himself, and found that out)... but here's the deal, if you get banned, what do you do? Unban yourself, find who banned you, and complain. Note that none of those actions include checking recentchanges for someone else to ban, thus giving the first admin the extra time needed to bring down THE HAMMER. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:31, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Fancy Tables I've got a question about your character bios sections. One thing I've been seeing here and there is those nifty little rounded corners on the dividers; what exactly is the coding for them? I sifted through the code you use, but I can't tell exactly which part is for the corners. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:23, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :It's ''-moz-border-radius: 1em;. -- Gordon Ecker 23:33, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks for the info. You wouldn't happen to know if there's a way to tell it to only round off one corner, or just the top corners / bottom corners? I can think of some nifty layouts if it's possible... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 02:07, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Dungeons reference I was thinking about making it under Tyria, but the dungeon page links to areas that are also similar to dungeons which is why i went with my wording on the main page. Thoughts? -- Xeon 21:06, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :I've moved them to the bottom under the dungeon-like areas heading. -- Gordon Ecker 22:05, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Gwen Brotherhood armor Hi, I'd like you to take a look at this and this. I believe that both images are corrupt, because nothing Insurgente or I do fixes them. I tried saving them to my computer then reuploading... but that is where I get this message: "The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again." Thanks for your cooperation. --Macros 14:47, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Does BftP's version work? Are you sure you're both uploading in the correct format? Maybe you could send me the image file and let me have a go at it; I've got access to a few little tricks and tweaks to make the image work, if it's corrupted, I think I can clean it up. I should have a e-mail link on my userpage, if you can get it to me... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:57, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::On the image page you can view BftP's version, but you can't revert to it. That's how I saved it to my hardrive. I saved it as a jpeg, uploaded it as a jpeg, even converted it to a bmp then back to a jpeg before uploading. --Macros 15:06, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::Hmm, okay. I'll try to see what I can do with it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:21, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Okay, I'll let you handle it. -- Gordon Ecker 15:22, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Yes, reverting it does nothing; it changes it to a version that's blank, and has a filesize of 0kb. Re-uploading gives a corrupted file message, despite it being uploaded in the correct format. I'm going to download and fix up both images, then ask you to delete the pages, would that be alright Gordon? It seems there's something amiss with the page itself, not the image; wiping the image page might fix it. Unless you've got a better idea? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:29, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Okay. -- Gordon Ecker 15:32, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::I am having the same problems. I am trying to fix the Assassin Norn armor pages for male and female. Someone uploaded the male images under the female image names. I am reorganizing it using my assassin female armor so that it is right. Whenever I try to upload an image it tells me its corrupted. Gandorf ::::::::Yeah, I just had to revert one of those because of that issue. Funnily enough, the female image doesn't work, but if you actually follow the link, it's a working male image there. Not quite sure how that works out. Perhaps the images part of the wiki isn't loading properly at the moment? We did just have a server move, from what I understand; attempting to revert to images that were there on the pervious server might be running into issues. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:37, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Oh, and Gordon, could you do me a favor and delete this one now? I'll add a delete tag (if it lets me), and re-upload the image to the red link once it's gone. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:38, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :I dont think its going to work, there is something wrong with uploading images. I cant upload any no matter where I try. Gandorf ::Perhaps I can simply upload Gwen's armor images to a slightly different name, just as a test. But either way, deleted or not, we don't have any images for Gwen's armor in the current state, and if uploading is broken, then we still won't for a while anyway. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:50, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yep, just to update, it won't allow the image to be uploaded to a new location either. If we wait it out, we may be able to revert the original images; in the meantime, someone needs to figure out why uploading's broken. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:52, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I bet Fyren could find out. --Macros 16:06, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::That's of course, if he's still in charge of the servers. --Macros 16:07, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Not sure, depends if Wikia is okay with another user having access to their servers... not sure how many of his abilities he retained. (Hopefully all of them.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:14, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Seems like image uploads are working once again. Gandorf 16:43, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Wikistress: Critical Mass What's wrong, Gordon? :( (T/ ) 01:11, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :He's fine, as long as he doesn't hit the next stage. If he does, well... RUN FOR COVER! --Gimmethegepgun 01:15, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm stressed out because of the Wikia move, so I'm stepping back until the issues are resolved. -- Gordon Ecker 02:58, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::Good fix for stress is to hurt stuff. Rip stuff in two! Punch holes in walls! Read romance novels! They all help. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:14, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::What does reading a romance novel hurt? --Gimmethegepgun 02:16, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::All depends on the book you choose, and what sort of person you are, and how hard you can throw. But I didn't say you had to hurt things to feel better... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Banning vandals makes me feel better, but I guess that's not an option atm. (T/ ) 02:24, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Someone show me how to make proxy accounts, and I'll give Gordon some fuuun times! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:28, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Gordon Ecker/Jealous Echo *User:Gordon Ecker/Red Scorpion Wire Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Wow... Predict something else, Mr. Inactive! — Powersurge360 08:17, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Notice Dear , In an effort to make and more useful to visitors seeking assistance, the community has agreed to remove the flags of sysops and bureaucrats who seem unlikely to return to the wiki. You are still considered a trusted administrator of GuildWiki, and at anytime you may simply contact an active Bureaucrat to have your flags restored. But in the mean time, please excuse the need for the extra step you will have to take in order to use the powers that we still trust you with. (T/ ) 23:04, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)